Chrome Dragon
The Chrome Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Air and Metal elements. It's main element is Air. Appearance The chrome dragon looks kind of like a bird made out of metal with a fish tail. It has a beard-like scale under its head and two legs with two claws each. Subvariants Common Chrome Dragon = The common chrome dragon is the one commonly bred in parks. It has a larger build than other variants, built more for defence against other hostile creatures than offence. |-|Raptor Chrome Dragon = Raptor chrome dragons are considered very dangerous. They are built very aerodynamically, with slender bodies and sharp horns. They have excellent eyesight, and use their reflective scales to divert the attention of their prey from high up in the air. Abilities Weapons Chrome dragons can slash enemies with their wings or claws, or bite them. It can also use the sun's reflection to blind enemies or set things on fire. Wizards have confirmed that their bites can be poisonous. Defenses When in the sun, their scales are extremely hot. Touching them for longer than a second may cause burns. The sun's reflection also may set you on fire when you come too close. Other Abilities The chrome dragon can breathe fire when in the sun, which is unique as it isn't a Fire element dragon. It also can't be blinded and can look directly in the sun without even getting pain in their eyes. Breath Weapon The chrome dragon breathes a stream of hot air that can cause burns. When exposed to direct hot sunlight, they may even breathe pure fire. Weaknesses Chrome dragons are incredibly clumsy and awkward on the ground. They are also very vain and can be easily lured into traps using large mirrors. Habitat Regions Chrome dragons are found mainly on the coasts of Aeolia. Preferred Home Chrome dragons spend most of their time in the air and don't really care about light and darkness and plants and such. They don't like getting wet, though. Sheltering/Nesting While chrome dragons do not build nests to sleep, they can sense rainstorms and build shelter to stay dry. Diet The chrome dragon can hunt food inland, but typically it flies out over the ocean and dives into schools of fish to catch them. This is the only time it doesn't bother to get wet. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Chrome dragons tend to be vain and preoccupied with their appearance. however, they are docile and friendly. Social Order Chrome dragons sometimes fly in large groups. Relationship to Wizards Wizards usually avoid this dragon in the wild to prevent being set on fire, most of the time on accident. Life Cycle Mating A chrome dragon catches the attention of the dragon it wants to mate with by reflecting some sunlight to the other's face. Birth The egg is carried by the female, who leaves the male as soon as the egg is laid. She will carry the egg on her back or in her wings and does her best not to drop it in the ocean. The egg has a very hard shell so it can survive falling al the way down on the sand. Infancy An infant chrome dragon can't walk on land and thus only flies. This is the only stage in its life cycle where it likes water and getting wet. It will only eat fish caught by its mother and will play with living fish instead. Adolescence This is a big turning point in the chrome dragon's life. It will start to dislike water and fish are prey instead of friends now. It will still be with its mother but could survive on its own if it wanted to. Adulthood The chrome dragon will stay with its mother until she dies (which usually wouldn't take that long) and then will start to find a mate. Males may leave their mother sooner and the extremely violent ones may even kill the mother. Life Span Chrome dragons become around 40 years old. History Discovery They were discovered in Aeolia when Dickinson Osborne was searching for new Metal element dragons. He will never forget how he hysterically jumped in the water when his suit was set on fire. Origin of Name Chrome dragons are named for the appearance of their scales. Magic Chrome dragons are associated with Aeromancy, Metallomancy and, unique for non-Fire Metal element dragons, Pyromancy. Notable Dragons TBA References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Air Category:Metal Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Piscivores Category:Inhabitants of Aeolia